Sacken's Many Loves
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: i know our last one was disgusting, but this isn't sick. it's funny! we think. so please read it! R&R!


Sequel to Hermione's Many Loves! Thanks for the very "kind" reviews! I only got two! I wrote most of this one with the help of my friend again! But it's still funny. But not that gross. And you might want to read the first one called "Hermione's Many Loves". But don't leave after you read it. In fact, read this one first!

Once a not so long ago there was a women named Lavender Weasly. She had a daughter named Liffie Weasly. She was twenty years old. She had a body build! A nice body build! She had a secret love that she text messaged every day. She had no idea who he was or even if he was a he. She was in love and was to meet him tonight. She met him on a chat room. She went into Club Love and in the center of the floor was Remus Lupin. He was handsome with his open collared shirt. She went up and asked if he was waiting for LapinGirl523. He said yes and so they pulled into a kiss. Many hours later they parted and Liffie went home to make out with her boyfriend Sacken Potter who is Harry Potter's son.

Harry Potter was very pleased with his wife, Hermione Granger (or Potter. We don't know if she changed her last name or not). They were trying to have another kid with the help of Remus again. He's a midwife, remember. So, Sacken came home later that night with bright red lipstick on his lips and neck.

"I broke up with Liffie tonight." He said. "Then we got back together tonight. Again. She wants me!"

"So, how was Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't wear clothes anymore after she got kicked off the nude baseball team (remember it was nude, not clothing!). But she got accepted to another team that does wear clothes. She refuses to wear clothing, and the guys don't mind."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I saw him in his tutu again! That's all he has to wear anyway. Dad, I'm inspired!"

"Why's that family so nude?" Flaming Commander Cooby, Sacken's little sister, asked.

"I don't mind," Sacken said, a goofy grin on his face. Then Harry cleared his throat. Flaming Commander Cooby straightened up.  
"Flaming Commander Cooby reporting for duty, ma'am, I mean mom, I mean sir, I mean…I mean….I mean…I don't what I mean!"

Sacken looked at his sister.

"Where's Little Luittle?" he asked.

"I'm here!" a voice from under the bed said. "I mean, I'm not here. I'm the dust. Ignore my voice."

The family looked at each other and shrugged. What that little three year old was up to, they had no idea. They went back to their conversation.

"I'm going to go visit Liffie now." Sacken said.

"But you just left her house." Flaming Commander Cooby said.

"Yeah, it's been too long." Sacken left.

On his way to Liffie's house, a girl ran up to him.

"Sacken! I love you!" he yelled.

"I love you too." Sacken said.

They kissed.

"I love you, Sacken!" another girl said.

"I love you too." Sacken said.

They kissed.

"I love you too, Sacken." Said a boy.

"I don't love you! You're a guy!" Sacken said.

The boy walked off, saying "Darn! I thought it would work this time! Uh! My love Sacken will love me one day. My Sacken!" then, he made out with himself in depression in front of his mom, who sent him into therapy.

"What about me?" Barbie asked.

"BARBIE! I LOVE YOU BARBIE! YOUR PLASTICNESS IS AWESOME! LETS KISS!" he said, rubbing his lips against her mouth which could not open. And need I mention that Sacken's mouth was the size of Barbie's head? Because she was a doll.

"What are you doing?" Liffie asked. Sacken hid the doll behind his back.

"Nothing." He said, whistling.

"What are you holding?" Liffie asked.

Sacken blushed.

"An action figure." Sacken said.

"An action figure?" Liffie asked.

"What's wrong with an extremely hot guy holding a boy action figure?"

"With the boy action figure having boobs? Plus, you're thirty."

"It's never too old to start!"

"Playing with Barbie?" Liffie had finally caught on.

"It's my Power Ranger Action Figure, not Barbie!"

"Let's go to the mall!" Sacken had accidentally pushed the talking button on Barbie's back.

"Power Ranger Action Figure's say that?" Liffie asked.

"Only when they really want to go to the mall to buy some…uh…skirts!"

"I thought it was a boy action figure."

"With boobs and curvy hips." Sacken said.

"And I'm guessing plastic lipstick?"

"You bet!" Sacken said. He took the Barbie out and kissed it.

"Sacken, we're over! Go and marry your Barbie!"

"It's a Power Ranger! I mean it's a Barbie! I wouldn't kiss a guy!"

"Once again, we're over!" Liffie screamed. Sacken threw Barbie at her.

"WAIT, BARBIE, COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

And as he grabbed Barbie, he made out with her head.


End file.
